Earth's Hell Hound
by Seben
Summary: There was once a boy called Adrian Prince. He was his fathers pride and joy. But one day, he was taken from his small family. And the thing that took him was a hell-hound. Not much to do with Percy Jackson, in fact, this is a Percy Jackson death story. Rated T 'cause I'm paranoid. Rate and Review the story!


I looked at Jessica, and she looked back. I smiled sadisticly and whispered, "It's time to meet my mother. Just bow, and don't get on her bad side, she once almost killed Zeus" the last part my voice became quiter.

This world, this world is crazy. Litteraly, she has given many people to Death. And I think Death likes her, likes her a lot. My mother is Gaia. And I am stronger than her any way, even when she's awake.

I could see the scum bag Perseus Jackson, and his girlfriend hoplessly fighting my mother. Earth always beats water. Even thought it dissolves it, it slowly pollutes it, or in this case, it slowly corrupts it. I raised my hands with Jessica at my side, shooting darkness at what people would call heroes. The earth responded to my offering, kill the heroes, and let me use it.

I forced the substance apart, making thousads, to millions of tiny pieces. And I surged them foward, toward Perseus. Nothing can save him now, not even primordial god can survive this. It went right through him, like he was vapur, not apart of this world. I smiled to Jessica. She did this, and stole my kill. Well then, guess I'm going to have to steal hers.

I saw her eyeing the blonde girl. I used my technique again, quicker this time, without the dramatic scenes. And I forced those rocks into her body, exploding her. Jessica controlled her dead body parts and put them back together, giving her unnatural life. But more with a Frankenstein monster type of look.

I glared at my friend, was she this immature, she wanted to kill everyone here. Foolish. I watched her shadows, almost transparent to the naked eye. I could watch her life force slowly drain her energy away. Giving the reaper more, and more power.

I walked up to my mother, she smiled that cold, sadistic smile. I forced her clothes to implode on her, it was made of dirt. No one was going to win today. No one. I thought as the whole part of necropolis disapered. From earth it's self.

Do you want to know how it happened, are you some silly Athena girl/boy, who needs more information to survive? Because if you were, the book would have already destroyed you.

You see, my life was not normal, far from terriyfing. If I was not the child of earth I would have been killed 100 times over. Painfully. Let me start from the begining, without any of this silly nostalgic writing.

My day was just as normal as every other infant in Australia, learn how to tame a koala and ride/shoot a kangaroo. Just kidding, we're normal folk, normal racist folk, but normal in every other way. My farther, was a powerful man with awesome power over the land. He could harness it, control it, and destroy it. But there was one piece of land he could not bear to destroy, because this was where his love once lied. And fell peacefully to sleep. I knew he was lying, but I played the little infant character. For I knew at that age, the fates had cursed a terrible life upon me.

One night, a overly large hound managed to sneak into our so called mansion. We had some of the best security in the world. How could a very large hound get in like this. I did not know. It quietly sneaked into my room and bit my collar of my pajamas. It tore me away from my crib. Weirdly, I did not cry, infact I felt comfort in this monstrosity of a beast.

The, thing, as I once called it was a hell hound. Infact, the hell hound was the packs alpha. It brought to my soon to be home, and raised me. As a monster. I learned to hunt for humans and demi-gods, (I don't like calling them half-bloods beacuse it's racist). I hated them all with a passion, they were the thing that kept my flame glowing. At this stage, I wish it was childish innocence, but all it was hate.

My teacher was the alpha. It taught me how to intimidate things with just my fangs. How to speak in english, and in hell hound. For all you people out there who have had, or think have had a bad childhood. You are wrong, compared to me, it was rainbows and lollipops. I leaned to transform into what the scum (either known as demi-gods) call monsters. These hounds had feelings. The only reason they attack is to mark their territory. The reason they eat scum is because of their terrible hunger. The hounds feel sorry for the humans. Because there was a world, much more dangeours out there.

At one stage, in my hell hound state, I saw one of the much younger pups walk into a daycare center and quietly sneak up on a baby. I could easily smell that he was part god. The pup climbed into the crib where the green eyed by lied. And began licking his face. The boy thought this was a threat and held his meaty hands to the hounds throat and squeezed. Even from here I could hear the snap of the hounds spine. In our pack, once you die. You never come back. And at the time, that day, I swore upon the river Styx to destroy the boy, soon to be called Perseus Jackson, savior of Olympus, son of Poseidon, air to the king of seas spot. A ghost aimlessly wandering around this world.

AN: This is my first, real good fan fiction I've ever done. Infact, it's some of the best writing, the first is a private story. No lemons, I promise. My first account is Arc Johnson, two stories there, I may re-do reincarnation of the gods. It was a original idea. Take it if you want, I have no real care. The reason behind why my old stories were shit was because, I was inexperianced, naive, and had a much higher self-esteem. Though for a 9 year old, at about 10 pm at night, you have to say that's still a little decent? Right?

Anyway, flames and contructive critisism is nice. Though then, I need to find out how to actaully find all the reviews first...

Oh, if there are any mistakes such as: Grammar,punctuation, spelling or things you nit-pickers out there see, pleas appoint it in your comments!


End file.
